


A shot in the dark

by komaedamylove



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Death, Death, I don’t know how to tag this, Possession, but I don’t I swear, this makes it look like I hate ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedamylove/pseuds/komaedamylove
Summary: Dipper stared fearfully at the barrel of the gun. His gaze flickered up to his Grunkle Ford, then back to the metal. It was inches from his face. Even if it had been an ordinary gun, and not one tailor made for supernatural beings, there would be no way he'd survive.





	A shot in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by art I saw a while ago, and is also a rewrite of one I made a while ago.
> 
> (Will provide links later as I am on the bus, but until then   
> If the artist somehow see this and wants it taken down, let me know)

Dipper stared fearfully at the barrel of the gun. His gaze flickered up to his Grunkle Ford, then back to the metal. It was inches from his face. Even if it had been an ordinary gun, and not one tailor made for supernatural beings, there would be no way he'd survive.  
In the corner of his eye, Dipper could see Mabel being held back by their Grunkle Stan, while Soos kept Wendy back, while the red-head screamed out at Ford, slinging every curse word and insult she knew at him, and Mable begging him not to do it.

"Ford, c'mon, you can't really think the kids possessed," Grunkle Stan called out, trying to reason with his brother, grunting loudly when Mable kicked out at him, but he refused to let go. It was painful, listening to Dipper whimper quietly, watching him try to back away only to be cornered, the cold unforgiving metal of the wall stopping the twelve year old.  
"Grunkle Ford! Bill hasn't possessed me!" Dipper cried, tears streaming down his face,"You made sure that couldn't happen!"

Ford's Expression didn't change at all as he took a slow breath, and then pulled the trigger. Blood splattered up the wall, accompanied by the background noise of screaming and Stan shouting when Mable broke away from him and ran to Dipper, skidding in his blood.  
"Dip.. Dipper, stop it.. stop messing around," Mable whimpered, trying to keep her voice steady. She pulled her twin onto her lap, lightly shaking him.  
"Dipper, you can't leave me.. you can't..."  
She started down at his body, ignore the blood as it stained her clothes.

When nothing happened to Dippers body, no yellow light, no blue flames, Ford dropped his gun, realising what he'd done. He'd made a mistake... more than a mistake. He'd killed his great nephew, over a demon that wasn't even inside him. He tried to step towards the younger twins, but Stan caught his wrist in a right grip. Grabbing the other, he pinned his brother up against the floor, face down, breaking his glasses with the impact.

Mable’s calling for Dipper to wake up quickly evolved into loud crying and screaming, pulling her brothers body close. Soos’ hold on Wendy loosened but instead of hurting Stanford, she went to sit with Mable, gently prompting her to let go of Dipper and stand up. The 12 year old clung to the teen as she sobbed, smearing some of the blood on her accidentally. 

Her sobbing didn’t last much longer, instead changing into a loud, psychotic laugh as she pulled away from Wendy and doubled over, like what had just happened was the most hilarious thing she’d ever seen. All eyes turned to her and the laugh changed mire, like it was coming through an old robot or computer, in a way that only one person in existence sounded.

Mable stood back up straight, eyes glowing a sickly yellow, pupils long slits.

“You missed!”


End file.
